


All hail the Queen.

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: It happened so fast that Harvey hardly remembered it all, the mines collapsing, Tommy pushing him out of they way, but in that moment Harvey kept his hand on Tommy's shirt, and dragged his brother with him to safety just before the mines collapsed.For 6 months now Harvey has been recoverinn in the hospital, in and out of commas, now he wakes up and reunites with Sabrina, vanquisher of Satan and the Supreme of Magic.





	1. Chapter 1

Her golden locks of hair was the first thing that Harvey saw when he opened his eyes for the first time after the mines caved it.

It happened so fast that Harvey hardly remembered it all, the mines collapsing, Tommy pushing him out of they way, but in that moment Harvey kept his hand on Tommy's shirt, and dragged his brother with him to safety just before the mines collapsed.

Looking around the room he could see that his brother was right behind Sabrina, and he was bruised and with an arm in a swing, but very much alive.  
Harvey smiled at that, at his friends, his brother and his girlfriend and then closed his eyes to sleep.

xxxxx

The second time it happened, he saw that Sabrina was there once more, smiling at him.

Looking down he saw that her hands where blood stained red, he could not fully processes that, but she must have done some finger painting if she was that happy.

“Everything’s been taken care of Harv. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Harvey fell into a deep slumber again after that.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the third time he opened his eyes, he dreamed of that day before Sabrina’ birthday.

He dreamed of how she told him that she was a witch, that she had to leave him after her Baptism, and that he didn’t take it to well. He then remembered how she said a spell and he lost the memory of her confession.

What followed was not anger or anything like that, only curiosity and confusion.

And regret.

“F-forgive me.” Harvey said all of a sudden, starling Sabrina, who was pacing his hospital room in a distraught manner.

The young woman stopped immediately, and rushed to his side.

“What?”

“I…..I took it badly when….when….I remember….the woods….you told me….and I got angry…then…..then you made me forget with a spell…” Harvey said weakly, making the half-witche’s eyes go wide in surprise.

 

“Y-you remember?”

“Yes….I…..I am sorry…..it…..you should have turned me into a donkey….cause I was a jackass.” Harvey said, his breath heavy with exhaustion.

Trough his flickering eyelids, he could see that his girlfriend had tears in her ayes as she approached and started caressing his hair.

 

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry to for casting a spell on you. It’s just that I loved you so much, the thought of losing you was to hard for me so I….I…. Are you really ok with me being a witch?” She asked hopefully.

“You…..don’t need magic….I was already under your spell from the day I saw you. I love you Sabrina Spellman." Harvey” Said and the young witch cried from joy as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you really ok with it? This…the mines…..it happened because another witch cursed you and your brother because….because…..if you weren’t’ with me she would have never heard of you and this wouldn’t have happened. And just now……I had to….I had to do something horrible to save the town.”

“Batman……you’re batman…..batwoman, not the joker…I’ll be your Alfred, Brina. Help you…stay by you….talk in a British accent.” Harvey said, chasing away her pain, fear and doubt.

 

“So tired…..so….” Harvey said as his eyes closed, but not before he saw the wonderful image of his girlfriend smiling at him, and her new silvery hair style.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth time Harvey came out of his coma was the last. He had now recovered enough to wake up every day.  
Soon enough he would be fully recovered. Getting discharged a week latter, he was taken home by Tommy and dad, in a combination of a wheelchair and walking canes.

He still had a month or two to fully recover, but he would be fine, and now he had to get back up to date with all his schoolwork, less he repeat the year.

A gust of wind blew his window open, and there was Sabrina.

She immediately ran to him and hugger her boyfriend.

“Sorry I was gone this past week. There was….something I had to take care off…in the…….in the witch world…..”

“That’s ok Brina….Hei…hei..look at me…” Harvey said to a mournful face half-witch.

 

“Don’t go all in pain and regret here. Pain is my shtick now, and I’m gonna sue your ass if you don’t cheer up immediately.” Harvey Said, making Sabrina laugh.

“So….can I ask some questions? You know, about….about you being a witch?”

“Sure.”

“Ok….do you….do you fly on a broom?”

“Yeah. But it’s really uncomfortable. I just prefer to teleport instead.”

“What’s with those big hats?”

“Oh that’s like a Stetson hat on old timers. It’s a fashion thing from medieval times that just never went away.”

“Do you have a magic wand or a jedi sword?”

“Actually no. And to be honest that was a bit of disappointment for me as well, I mean a witch…without a wand….” Sabrina said and they shared a laugh.

They would spend the whole night away talking, about her, about him, about them.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

It was only there and then that Harvey noticed that his girlfriend was dressed in a golden dress, with a crown on her head. And on her belt was a knife like thing that looked like one of those old roman spears that he saw in Spartacus.

Harvey paid that no mind, and wrapped the blanket around both of them, to keep themselves warm.

“Goodnight Brina.” Harvey whispered to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight….my king.” Sabrina whispered back after making sure that Harvey fell asleep. The young witche’s eyes blazed blue with hellfire for a moment, as she wrapped her arms possessively around Harvey’ body.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day for the mortal


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Harvey was now finally back in his feet in full health, and his schoolwork was back on track. All in all things were becoming quiet once more in Greendale, so of course it was time for one of Sabrina's crazy stunts.

 

"You know I always knew that I was dating someone incredible, but I never thought i'd be making out with Martin Luther reborn." Harvey said to Sabrina, as the two lovers, along with her aunts made their way to a meeting ground between their Reformist faction and the leaders of the Church of Night.

Suzie and Roz where not present, since Sabrina hadn't told them yet, for now that is.

"If you want I could shape shift into him." Sabrina teased.

"On second thought I'm not dating the second Martin Luther, I'm dating the first Sabrina Spellman."

"And don't you forget it." She threatened playfully. Making Zelda roll her eyes and Hilda smile at the two.

 

"No mortals allowed!" The man who received them at the entrance to the meeting site said with open hostility towards Harvey. Sabrina was about to punch his lights out, when Harvey restrained her.

"It's okay Brina. I'll wait outside." Harvey said and sat down on a nearby park bench and pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing. He was starting to get used to the hostility from some of the witch world, thought one thing he didn't get was why some of them looked at him with fear in their eyes, masked by bravado.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

 

"This is unacceptable!" One of the Bishops said to their reform bill, which was basically her late father's manifesto for reform.

 

"And what's so horrible about it?" Zelda said with an elegant raised eyebrow.

 

"How can you say that sister Zelda? Just listen to this: 

As mortals are the God-spawn of the Earth, so witches are the Hell-spawn. They share a common home and destiny.

Not only may witch-kind lay with, love with, and live amongst the mortals, it is their sacred prerogative.

As Lilith was the mother of demons, so all witches must be revered as the matriarchs of the Church of Night.

Magic is the Dark Lord's gift to witches. It can and should be used for pleasure, for gain, and to satiate the senses.

Only the true union of mortals and their witch brethren will bring the Era of the Morningstar.- Not only does it breaks almost every taboo about us and the mortals, but it also breaks our most sacred rule 'Do as though wish' this new laws would restrict murder, torture, thieving, rape as punishable acts!" The second bishop said in disbelief.

 

"Not only that, but to actually say that the servants of our greatest enemy is the key to a future for our people....this is madness, what you propose would shackle us!"

 

"A little restrain is what our world needs right now. Or may I remind you that the reason for you current situation are your ancient laws." Zelda said in challenge and gestured to Sabrina who had gone on a rampage after Harvey was hospitalized, she now wielded the Spear of Longinus, the only weapon that could kill the Dark Lord. Needless to say that brought the bishops down a peg.

 

"And you expect us to just break away with centuries upon centuries of tradition?" The fourth Bishop accused.

"Witches do make up 70% of our kind. And yet I never heard of a witch becoming high Priestess, let alone bishops. It doesn't seem right for the majority to have no representation in the ranks. That means that for every one warlock there are 2 witches. Is it any surprise that with that many would go to find love amongst the mortals?" Hilda chimed in, that made Sabrina and Zelda smile.

Hilda may seem meek and quiet, but she could be formidable when the time came.

 

"We may...consider some of your proposals." The first bishop said.

 

"You'll accept all of them." Sabrina threatened.

"Or what?" The sixth and final bishop accused.

"Or we'll break away from the Church of Night." Zelda replied.

"You would not dare!" The first bishop said in outrage.

"Why not? The Byzantines did it. Martin Luther did the same, and they got away with it,even prospered. And say what you want about the false God, but he is much harsher with his flock and much more powerful than the Morningstar. So if the light priests did it successfully, then it's an easier job for us, and believe me there are many who want this new Church." Zelda said smugly.

"And many who would die to prevent it. Know that even if you are more powerful than any of us, but we still outnumber you. Even if you break away you cannot triumph against us alone!" The third bishops challenged.

"You're right, along it would be hard. So that's why I brought him along." Sabrina said and gestured to an open window.

The whole table got up and went to see what was outside.

They saw Harvey fiddling with his sketch book.

 

"A boy?"

 

"My boyfriend." Sabrina said smugly.

"And? What can a boy do to us?"

"Harvey can do a lot of things, things that he learned from his ancestors the von Kunkles." At that name all six dark Bishops took a step back from the window as their face palled with fear.

 

"The..the infamous witchunter clan."

"Yes, didn't your local spies tell you about him? I guess there where to scarred. Cause you see the thing about Harvey's family is that back in the old days Greendale was the biggest, strongest coven in the world. And then his family came, ripped apart the coven and hunted them down like they were pigs to the slaughter and stole the mines, the very stronghold from the coven itself like it was nothing. And if you think that Harvey is anything like his family, let me assure you he's nothing like that. Why he's turned murder into a true art form and he practices all on my command!" Sabrina said with sadistic glee as Hilda and Zelda struggled to not laugh from the absurd statement.

 

"You..you laid with our mortal enemy!" 

"And loved doing it. And guess what, because of that Harvey follows me around like a puppy, eating out of my hands. So you see there are some advantages to being with mortals." Sabrina said with sadistic glee.

 

"This is absurd. He's just a boy!" The Third bishop said as sweat rained down his face.

 

"Hey Harv." Sabrina shouted out the window.

 

"Yeah?"

"How often do you practice your art?"

 

"All the time. In the morning before school, during lunch, the evening, I even bring my sketchbook with me when we're on a date in case the need arises . Every free second I have it's time to get to work!" Harvey said with a bright smile on his face that made the bishop's blood run cold.

 

"I got about six bishops here who are undecided. Think you can do a potential job on them?" Sabrina said with a wicked grin on her face.

 

"Can I. Give me 5 minutes for the preliminaries and after the old one, two, three I can take my time with every detail for it!" Harvey said with unrestrained glee in his voice and on his face for the prospect of doing a group drawing for someone.

 

That very same face made the Bishops tremble. This boy seemed not only certain that he could easily kill the most powerful warlocks in the world, but do so with unrestrained glee.

Hilda and Zelda had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing out loud from Sabrina's trick.

"We..we will not be intimidated by a child." 

"As you wish then.. HARVEY!" Sabrina called to him and from the sudden force in her voice Harvey immediately shot up to his feet, back straight.

 

"Allright...allright! Call of your rabbit mongrel Spellman!" The first bishop said in fear.

 

They then immediately signed the reforms.

"You may have gotten us to sign but we will never accept them, and many more won't either. We'll fight you tooth and nail!"

 

"Maybe but, with this I just proved that we are more powerful than you. The neutral ones and those that support the strongest will flock to our side, which is what we wanted from this. As for you not accepting the reforms. The choice is yours, but rest assured that despite we being reformists, we still follow the most ancient of witch laws 'What you get will be what was given by you, times three.'" Zelda said with unabashed triumph in her voice.

"So if you decided to be our friends, we'll give back that friendship 3 times, but if you try to hurt us. Well..." Hilda added with a smile.

 

"We'll pay you back too, also times 3, and with interest. " Sabrina threatened and the 3 ladies left the building.

 

"Everything okay?" Harvey asked as they approached him.

"Everything worked out marvelously, thanks for being here for me Harv."

"No problem. Oh, I made this while you were all busy inside." Harvey showed them a sketch of Sabrina in the middle, with Hilda and Zelda on the flanks.

Zelda was wielding fire, while Hilda was holding a potion. Sabrina had both her hands raised up and was doing some kind of spell. All in all it was a very powerful image of them.

"Since you're the guys, sorry girls in charge, I had a flash of inspiration and drew this. Maybe you can use it as a logo or something like that, that is if you want, if now i understand it's not very good."

 

"It's a wonderful drawing Harvey!" Sabrina said in appreciation for the sketch.

"It is a fitting representation of female power, free of the patriarchy. Impressive....most impressive." Zelda said and nodded at him, this made Harvey grin. It was the first time Zelda acted anything but dismissive of him.

 

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

The next day The Weird Sisters entered Greendale once more


End file.
